Apresentações formais
by H-A-S Lemon Armstrong
Summary: ºComeçou com uma apresentação formal. Terminou com uma noite daquelas...º -BatmanxFlash, SLASH- .Presente para Youko Estressada. /U.A./


**Sumário: **Começou com uma apresentação formal. Terminou com uma noite daquelas...

**Justice League pertence à DC e eu não faço parte dessa equipe...**

**Presente para Youko Estressada**

**Betada por Chibi Anne**

* * *

**Apresentações formais**

_- Wally. – a voz de seu chefe ecoou no salão – Pode vir aqui um instante?_

_O ruivo deu um de seus sorrisos costumeiros e o acompanhou, terminando de beber sua taça de champanhe enquanto o seguia até sabe-se lá onde. A festa estava chata, e o jovem sabia disso. Mas era de se esperar, já que era uma festa formal de seu laboratório que se unira às indústrias Wayne._

_- Senhor Wayne, este é um de nossos melhores empregados._

_Nem o apresentou com seu nome, mas o ruivo já sabia que isso aconteceria._

_- Prazer. – e sorriu._

_O outro também o fez, mas só um sorriso de canto. Aquele mero gesto simplesmente realçou seus olhos azuis, já realçados por seus cabelos negros. Bruce Wayne realmente era o cara._

Foi assim que aconteceu. Uma apresentação formal e então lá estava ele, no luxuoso quarto de Bruce Wayne, sentindo o homem beijar-lhe seu pescoço e desafivelar seu cinto, sem ter terminado de desabotoar a camisa branca do jovem.

- Se-Senhor Wayne... – ele murmurou, tentando se controlar para não gemer – A-Acho que isso não é u-uma bo-boa idéia...!

O homem apenas riu e respondeu:

- As piores idéias são mais divertidas que as melhores... – e colocou a mão dentro da calça do ruivo, tocando seu membro – Agora, por que você não tenta gemer pra mim?

Nem precisou pedir. Bastou apertar só um pouco para o garoto gemer incessantemente. E então, Wally sentiu sua camiseta ser arrancada pela mão livre do outro e uma boca encostar-lhe em um de seus mamilos.

_- Então, o que você está achando da festa? – Wayne perguntou, bebericando sua taça._

_- Eu não sou uma dessas pessoas que gosta de festas assim._

_- Ah, sim. Você é jovem, deve preferir coisas mais... – ele não encontrava um adjetivo – Barulhentas?_

_- E dizem que as pessoas mais velhas não nos entendem. – o ruivo murmurou, sorrindo._

_Wayne também sorriu e Wally pediu mais uma taça de vinho._

Gemia incessantemente a cada mordida em seu pescoço ou peito. A mão ainda brincando com seu membro e Wally não sabia como ainda não havia chego ao ápice. Não deveria ter pensado, pois logo sentiu seu limite chegar do nada e sua calça molhar. A humilhação machucava, mas daquela forma parecia arrancar sua pele ou o apunhalar.

- Oh! Mas que coisa. – Wayne fingiu uma falsa surpresa – Acho que essa calça já não serve mais.

E então o ruivo sentiu-se ser virado. Como esse cara tinha tanto controle sobre ele? Não pôde nem pensar numa resposta, porque logo as mãos do mais velho pousaram em sua cintura e o puxaram para perto do próprio corpo.

_Wally nem sabia o quanto tinha bebido. Apenas tinha certeza de que foram mais de seis taças de vinho e dez de champanhe. Ele devia estar muito bêbado, mesmo que ainda tivesse consciência dos seus atos. Sabia que aceitara a carona de Bruce Wayne, meio zonzo. E sabia que o havia beijado sem nem pedir permissão._

_O ruivo não era gay, mas alguma coisa naquele homem o atraiu, mesmo que o jovem fosse um mulherengo assumido. E o pior: o outro estava correspondendo._

_Quantos mistérios seriam revelados naquela noite?_

Sentiu algo tentar entrar dentro de si e gemeu alto, de dor. Agarrou-se aos lençóis, a cintura ainda sendo segurada pelo homem e levantada. Aquilo era tão humilhante. Gritou. O que estava entrando dentro de si com certeza era grande demais para o espaço.

Seu corpo estava doendo, como se alguém estivesse enfiado uma faca e tentando gira-la pelo ferimento. E então um corpo mais _quente _e _pesado_ encostou-se ao seu e uma boca tocou suas orelhas.

- Então quer dizer que essa é sua primeira vez? – o moreno sibilou, seu hálito causando arrepios no menor – Que divertido.

- P-Por que... Está fazendo isso comigo? – o ruivo perguntou, suas mãos brancas de tanto segurarem os lençóis finos.

Uma das mãos que segurava sua cintura puxou seu cabelo, fazendo com que ele gemesse de dor e tendo que levantar seu corpo um pouco.

- Porque você é tão delicado... E divertido de se machucar. – e jogou o rosto do outro no colchão, mais uma vez.

_A luz do hall o cegou por um momento. E então a mão de Wayne puxou seu braço e ele se deixou guiar. Aquela não era a casa de Wally._

_- Onde estamos?_

_O homem não respondeu, apenas continuou guiando-o até o elevador. Quando a máquina se moveu, o ruivo quase caiu, mas foi segurado por Wayne._

_- Acho melhor você dormir comigo esta noite._

_O jovem apenas concordou, sem notar o duplo sentido da frase._

O que estava tentando invadi-lo saiu de repente. E o corpo de Bruce sumiu, fazendo com que Wally caísse para o lado, já esgotado. Não conseguia se mover, o álcool misturado com a dor causara-lhe dores fortes de cabeça e estava sozinho, pelo que notara. Mas não por muito tempo, claro.

- Achei. – a voz de Wayne ecoou longe, mas seus passos logo indicaram que ele voltara.

E o ruivo tentou se mexer, mas só conseguiu quando o mais velho o colocou de novo na mesma posição que antes.

- Você tem muita sorte que eu tinha lubrificante, senão seria mais dolorido.

Wally simplesmente não entendera _nada_ do que o outro dissera. Não conseguia assimilar as palavras, até que as sensações vieram.

Primeiro o frio. Um líquido chocando-se contra sua pele quente e causando arrepios. E depois a dor. Algo estava entrando e ele tinha a sensação de ser um dedo.

_Sentou-se no corredor, esperando que o homem abrisse a porta. Estava tudo girando. Tinha sido uma boa idéia ter deixado-se levar para lá. Estava tão cansado e pesado que poderia dormir ali mesmo. Mas foi acordado por um par de lábios que beijaram os seus._

_- O q...? – o ruivo tentou perguntar._

_- É que seus lábios ficam tão bons com esse gosto de álcool. – e sorriu – Vamos entrar?_

A dor continuava. Ele gemia cada vez mais alto e entre os gemidos, mandava o outro parar.

- Desculpe, eu não estou te ouvindo... – e adicionou um segundo dedo.

Mais um grito, e as lágrimas começaram a cair.

- Por favor... São apenas dedos, mas já que está sofrendo tanto, acho que seria melhor se eu colocasse outra coisa... – e sorriu.

A sensação de algo molhado e frio voltou. E então uma dor ainda pior começou. E ele gritou mais uma vez.

_- Você pode retirar seu paletó. – Wayne falou, lhe estendendo um copo de água._

_- Obrigado. – e o fez._

_Bebeu o primeiro gole e sentiu como se seu corpo se refrescasse. E então bebeu o segundo. Quando ia para o terceiro, a mão do mais velho segurou o copo e o jogou longe. Wally o encarou surpreso, até que notou as pernas do homem ficar cada uma ao lado de seu corpo e então foi empurrado para o colchão e um beijo quente foi iniciado._

Uma estocada. A primeira. E um grito de dor. E mais outro. E mais outro. Até que a dor sumiu e deu lugar ao prazer. Os gritos de dor se tornaram gritos de prazer, assim como os gemidos.

Wally era mulherengo, mas nunca havia provado aquilo. Era doce, delicioso. Um sabor único.

E então, Bruce chegou ao seu limite. O líquido quente jorrou dentro do ruivo, que gemeu pelo contato com ele e sua carne. O moreno encostou seu corpo no de Wally e eles ficaram naquela posição por algum tempo, até que o mais jovem pôde sentir o cheiro de suor que se espalhara pelo quarto.

Bruce saiu de seu corpo e então ele caiu no sono, sem pensar em nada mais.

**X**

A luz do dia machucou, iluminando o quarto e acordou Wally sem que ele quisesse. Abriu os olhos, completamente esgotado, sentindo dormência em todas as partes do corpo, além de notar o suor seco nele também.

- Acordou, é? – a voz de Wayne chamou sua atenção.

- Pois é... – ele murmurou, passando as costas da mão em seus olhos.

- E o que vai fazer agora?

- Hum... Acho que vou deitar mais um pouco. – murmurou, sorrindo para o outro.

- Aqui ou na sua casa? – o moreno perguntou, se aproximando.

- Eu não sei voltar pra casa daqui. – o outro disse, manhoso – Eu nem sei onde é aqui.

Os olhos de Bruce brilharam intensamente. E então ele se aproximou, para dar um beijo.

- Então eu te levo mais tarde.

Mas o ruivo se desvencilhou, levantando-se.

- Mas antes eu vou tomar um banho. – murmurou, sorrindo de canto – Apesar... Onde é o banheiro?

O moreno sorriu também e se levantou.

- Eu te acompanho até ele...

* * *

**Ok. Essa foi a coisa MAIS pervertida que eu já ousei escrever...**

**Adorei XD**

**A Youko-chan também gostou e esse presente é dela XD**

**Espero que todos tenham apreciado e que me mandem reviews!**


End file.
